The Dragon Slayer
by Kumiko234
Summary: this story is about a young girl who is cursed and is a dragon slayer magic user but the people of her town calls her a monster and false accuses her of killing the villagers and destroying the town


Chapter 1, Kumiko Hana

My name is Kumiko Hana, I am the cursed dragon slayer. Everybody is scared of me, I don't blame them at all. When I enter the town all of the people get scared and run inside their houses, but I can disguise myself so the towns people won't recognize me so I can get food, also thankfully the forest where I live has food for me and fresh water. When I entered the town I overheard some ladies talk all I was able to hear was

"Have you heard yet Lulu? The mayor sent a job request to Fairy Tail, we can finally relax and be at peace. That monster of a girl can finally die and leave our town alone" said the lady.

"Really? It's about time they get rid of that monster, all she ever do is bring trouble for us. We can't even leave the town because of her. I hope the mayor paid a lot of jewels to get rid of Kumiko" said Lulu.

My eyes widened and I ran out of town, my tears were blurring my vision. 'How…what did I ever do to them? Eodum what do I do I am so scared' I thought. I ran out of town and back home, tears were running down my cheeks. 'What did I do to them? I didn't even do anything to them, they are the ones who abuse me and treat me like dirt.' I thought. Once I reached my cave I curled up in a ball thinking to myself, 'Maybe I should die…maybe I should leave this world…I never belonged here…my own dragon father left me….'

While I was thinking I failed to notice 4 people's presences coming to my cave, and they are strong. I took off my cloak that hid my wings and came out of my cave to see the people who were sent to kill me.

Natsu's p.o.v

"Hey Natsu, take a look it's a mission to kill an evil demon in Kumugi and the reward is 50,000,000,000 jewels" said Happy. I looked at the request my eyes went wide.

"Well let's go! Time to get rich" I said. I saw Lucy in the corner of me get up and walk to us when she heard rich and 50,000,000,000 jewels.

"Wait for me Natsu, I want some of that money my rent is coming up soon" she said. I shook my head and just continue walking out of Fairy tail. I saw Grey up ahead with Erza which got me thinking.

"Hey Grey, Erza! Do you want to join us in a mission the reward is over 50mill" I said. Erza already had her stuff ready and so did Grey. I shook my head again and started walking to the train station.

"Where is this mission take place Natsu" asked Erza. I showed her the request her eyes went big. "It's at Kumugi?! That's the riches town of all" said Erza. I nodded my head yes to Erza then got on the train to Kumugi and I got sick right after I got on.

"Wait I don't get it Erza, why does the mayor of Kumugi want us to kill an evil demon when to me the demon they are describing is too weird" said Lucy. Erza took a look at the request again but at a closer look.

"It seems that the monster they are describing is a young girl it seems since the mayor kept putting her over and over. But it does seem weird as well" said Erza.

*Few hours past* (I know I'm lazy live with it)

"Finally we made it to Kumugi! I am not going on the stupid train again. I hate traveling" I said. Everyone is shaking their heads since I say this every time I get off a train or out of a car.

Once we entered the city of Kumugi I sensed a really strong magic coming from the forest and I bet everyone else did, but we must go to the mayor so he can give us the details of the demon we must defeat.

"Excuse me where is the mayors house" asked Lucy. The store owner pointed towards the big mansion up ahead, Lucy bowed to the store owner and we were off to the mayor's place.

"Is it me or is this demon we're supposed to get rid of from this city a bit weird, I don't see any damages to the city at all" said Erza. Erza is right I don't see any damages to the city what so ever. Something is very fishy around here.

We reached the mayor's house and man its huge, Lucy rang the doorbell about 2 times. Nobody answered, so I knocked on the door. Again nobody answered, I was about to punch the door open but a maid opened the door.

"Are you Fairy tail if so prove with your mark" said the maid. So everyone showed our trade mark of Fairy tail, and the maid let us into the house. I saw a lot of things that are very valuable but left it alone.

"The mayor will be with you in a moment" said the maid. The maid left us to continue with her job and a few moments went by the mayor came out of his office room or whatever it is.

"Welcome to my home Fairy tail members, now for your job, all you need to do is to kill the horrible demon in the forest that terrorizes my city, that evil monster has killed 30 people and destroyed everything she touches" said the mayor.

"Well Mr. Mayor, the way we see it your city looks fine and there is no damages what so ever and your people look happy and nothing wrong, tell us the truth about this demon" said Erza.

The mayor looked shocked and nodded, "The demon is name Kumiko Shi no Hana, and she is cursed and has the wings of a dragon as well as eyes. Her parents were murdered right after she was born by one of the Dark guilds and placed a curse on Kumiko, ever since then she has been forbidden to come to the city but she disguises herself to come to the city to kill people and we did nothing to her yet she comes to my city and kill innocent people" said the mayor.

'Kumiko…that name sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before' I thought to myself. I looked at the mayor,

"Where does this Kumiko live" I asked. The mayor told us that she lives in a cave in the forest. That's where me and the gang sensed the powerful magic. We left the mayor's house and went to the forest, once we got there the presence of the magic grew stronger and stronger, then I realized that this Kumiko girl is a dragon slayer.

"Guys I smell her, her cave is this way and she is another dragon slayer like me" I said. The gang was shocked but went along with it and followed me.

We got closer to her cave and we saw a girl with giant beautiful black wings that was covering her body, she looked very depressed to me. 'She is the monster who we need to kill. She doesn't look like she will hurt anyone at all, but she is covered in scars and one of her wings look like its hurt' I thought.

"Are you Kumiko Shi no Hana, we are Fairy tail and we are here to defeat you" said Lucy.

The young girl looked at us and we can all sense the sadness in her eyes Lucy instantly felt bad at what she said. The young girl was about to speak that's when all of us got into our fighting potions.

Kumiko's p.o.v

"Are you Kumiko Shi no Hana, we are Fairy tail and we are here to defeat you" said the blonde one. I looked up at the 4 people that is in front of me. The sadness and hurt was sent towards them and they sensed it especially the pinked haired one. I can tell that he is also a dragon slayer magic user, I opened my mouth that's when they went to a fighting potions.

"Please…..just kill me… I don't deserve to live….please kill me…" I said. The pink haired one stood from his fighting pose and looked at me confused.

"Why do you want to die" he asked. I looked down and spread my giant black wings, to expose my body.

"The town's people want me to die…I did nothing to them yet they treated me like I'm trash….accuse me of killing the people when I do no such thing…. They say I'm a monster due to my wings and my curse I was afflicted upon when I was just a baby….so please….kill me…. I don't deserve to live….. I don't want to be here in this world anymore…I wish I was never born….and my parents would be alive still…." I said.

The red haired one changed her armor to clothes and went towards me, I folded my wings back then looked at her.

"Kumiko, we are not going to fight you. It has seemed that the mayor has sent a fault request to us, but if you would like you can come with us to Fairy tail and join us. You are very powerful and strong the master would love to have you. And also, I am Erza this is Grey, Lucy and Natsu" she said pointing to everyone.

"Hey you forgot about me!" said the Blue flying cat. Erza apologized, "And this is Happy, Natsu exceed" she said.

I smiled a little bit and I said my hello to everyone, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Natsu he looked very cute. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I noticed it was Grey.

"So Kumiko can you fly like happy" Grey asked. I nodded my head yes, I saw the smile on his face and it looked cute.

"Can you show us, please Kumiko" asked Happy and Lucy at the same time. I nodded my head then walked to an open area in the forest that I naturally go to when I train.

I spreaded my giant jet black wings and jumped in the air as high as I could, I started moving my wings back and forth so I can hover. Everyone looked surprised and smiled. I started flying all over the forest then I sensed a presence in the forest so I used my dragon vision to see who is in my territory. My eyes widened and flew down as quickly as I could to the gang, I looked at them with worry in my eyes.

"You have to hide quickly, they are coming and I can't hold my barrier much longer you must go quickly or they will find you and kill you" I said with a worried tone. The gang looked very confused but protested till I tell them what is going on.

"We are not going anywhere till you tell us what is going on" said Natsu. I looked at Natsu with worry in my eyes, then I sighed.

"It's one of dark guild members that are sent to finish me off now leave I can't hold my barrier much longer now go" I said.

Natsu didn't listen to me but Erza got him then ran away to hide, at that moment my barrier broke and I fell to the ground. But I immediately got up and went into my fighting stance. I am ready to fight them I am not afraid of them anymore. I started running then I began to fly into the air I used my dragon vision to see where the dark guild thugs were. When I found them I took a deep breath and said,

"DARK FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" multiple huge black fire balls came straight down where the guild members were, I manage to hit 3 of them but they were injured. I took another breath but this time I was flying down towards them I was getting ready to use my second move. I noticed that Natsu and Erza were staring at me but I didn't look at them I was too focused on the enemy.

"DARK FLAME DRAGON IRON FIST!" I said and I punched all of the dark guild members, I am almost out of breathe since it has been awhile since I fought someone.

The dark guild members got up like it was nothing, one of them came up to me with blurring speed I didn't see him move till I saw him in front of me. He looked at me and smirked like he accomplished something, but he hasn't. I smirked at him this time and started laughing, when I was done laughing I punched the man in front of me in the gut and he went flying. I looked at the rest of the guild that attacked me, my eyes went black then my whole body began to glow.

Natsu's P.O.V

I saw Kumiko fighting them she was amazing, but something was off about her moves. They didn't look like any other dragon slayer moves that I have seen, they are completely different. While I was watching Kumi I saw one of the guild member in front of her, I was about to get up and help her but Erza grabbed my arm,

"What the hell Erza! Let me go! I have to help her" I said. Erza shook her head then pointed her finger at Kumiko.

"Look" she said. I turned to take a look at Kumiko and she was laughing but it wasn't a laugh it was like an evil laugh. She punched the dude in front of her and he went flying, then something happened to Kumiko her eyes they changed from the most beautiful green to straight up black and her body began to glow.

She is transforming…no it doesn't look like it…it looks like a full body take over?! What kind of dragon slayer is she?

Kumiko's P.O.V

I was using my full body take over spell to change into Satan's soul. When I was done the dark guild members started laughing then charged at me. I smirked at them while they were charging at me, I began laughing. I formed my hands into a ball like shape and a black flame ball appeared but it turned into a vortex.

"Soul extinction" I said and I threw the vortex at the guild members. After the vortex disappeared, the dark guild was defeated and I transformed back into my normal form. Then I fainted, I used too much of my magic. I heard Natsu call my name but that was all I heard before complete darkness took over.

I am in a world with complete darkness, but there was a speck of light. It seemed like it wants me to go to it, I kept hearing these voices every time I get near the speck of light like someone or people are calling my name over and over. Once I reached the speck of light my whole body began to fly in unbelievable speed, then all of a sudden I woke up in someone's arms.

I looked at the person who is holding me, it was a boy with pink hair. "Natsu…." I said. Natsu and everyone else looked at me relieved to see me awake.

Natsu's p.o.v

"Natsu…" said Kumi. I looked at her relieved I was scared and worried about her that she wouldn't wake up.


End file.
